


Leaves of Gold

by fredbassett



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 15:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16663021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fredbassett/pseuds/fredbassett
Summary: As the leaves fall from the trees, night heals a deep wound.





	Leaves of Gold

Arwen walked slowly through the mallorn trees.

The leaves were falling but spring had not yet come.

Each step wearied her as she made her way up the low hill of Cerin Amroth.

Memories swirled around her as the leaves danced on a light breeze.

Her time had come, and she would pass at last from the world of men to whatever fate awaited her.

She smiled as she lay down on the blanket of gold.

The night brought healing… and with it came dreams of the man she had loved so long. 

And then he was with her again.


End file.
